Unforgivable
by MarthaMars
Summary: What if the DADA teacher decided to check the classes wands one day. What if Harry decided to d something to conseal his Unforgivables in the DOM that night. Just how far will Harry go to save himself?


Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the one and only J.K Rowling (A literary Goddess!) I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any money out of this story either. pout

Summary: When the new DADA professor decides to teach the class a spell that shows EVERY spell the owner's wand has cast, Harry panics and tries to find a way to conceal the Unforgivable's he cast in the Department of Mysteries.

AN: This just popped into my mind one day during the summer when I was supposed to be working. Have only gotten around to typing it now though. Hope you enjoy it. I got in trouble with my supervisor over this story! ; )

Unforgivable

Up until this point Harry believed that, perhaps it might be a quite year. Oh who was he kidding...last summer Voldermort had made his 1st public appearance, at the Ministry of Magic no less! However the world finally believing him and Dumbledore came at a price...Sirius. Every night since then he had, had nightmares of his Godfather falling through the veil. The look of surprise on Sirius' face, it haunted him. He hated that night with all his being. Sirius never should have died. It was all his fault and he lived with the guilt of it every day. He was currently sitting in Defence against the Dark Arts; once again they had another new teacher. Umbridge was still in St. Mungo's closed ward. _'Best place for her' _he thought. Professor Gnithy was a young Auror who was asked by Dumbledore to teach for the year. With the exception of Professor Lupin she was easily the best teacher they had ever had. Considering that he should probably pay more attention. He forced himself to awareness just as she stood up and began to address the class.

"Right, today we are going to do something fun" she exclaimed! The class could barely suppress the groan they all felt. The last time she decided they do something fun they had all ended up in the lake trying, and failing miserably, to out swim the giant squid. "Now, now stop that, this really will be fun. I'm going to teach you a spell all Auror's are taught in their 1st year of training." Harry sat a little straighter at that and noticed the other's around him do so also. "O.k. the incantation is _Ecrire Priroi Incantatum_. Who can tell me what that does?" As usual Hermione's hand was 1st up. Professor Gnithy looked a little upset that no one else knew the spell. "Very well Miss Granger, what is it? "It means write down the last spell." "Good 5 points to Gryffindor. As Miss Granger said it documents exactly what spells have been cast and the date of their casting on spell proof parchment. It is obviously a lot more efficient than its counterpart which can only go back a few spells. Also this spell is considered suitable for court proceedings and is often supplied as documented evidence. Now I'm going to teach this spell to you all then you will partner up and attempt the spell on each other's wands."

They all learnt the spell quickly. It was too quick in Harry's opinion. He was about two seconds away from running for the door. He couldn't let anyone know he cast an Unforgivable, never mind the Cruciatias Curse! Twice! He couldn't let anyone near his wand. "Now as you all seem fairly confidant with the spell how about a demonstration? Mr. Potter why don't you come up here and try the spell out on my wand 1st. Afterwards we'll attempt your own wand." _"Shit, shit, shit"_, his mind couldn't come up with anything else. As he said the incantation he saw his professors wand information recorded onto a charmed piece of parchment. Looking at it he felt a twinge from his scar. _"That's it!"_ he thought. He'd collapse. No one would suspect him of faking that. He wasn't supposed to be capable of it. It must have been his Slytherin tendencies creeping out. He never thought he'd thank Voldermort for anything but today was that day. Just as he was getting ready to clasp his hands over his scar Lavender spoke up. "Why is it recording backwards Professor?" He couldn't believe how lucky he was. The Professor started to explain and just as she finished up the bell rang. He was out the door before anyone else had even left their seats.

He went straight to the Common Room and started his homework. He was supposed to be writing a potions essay on the Properties of Moonstone shavings. Needless to say he wasn't getting very far. It was after dinner when he saw Ron and Hermione again. "Hey Harry. Why did you run off so quickly today?" Ron flopped into the chair beside him. He just shrugged. "I didn't like standing in front of the class." "Oh come on, you teach half on them in the D.A" said Hermione. "Well that's different." "How" asked Ron. Harry felt sorry for his friend. He really didn't know what he was getting himself into asking that question. "BECAUSE IT IS. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Jeez mate, calm down. It was only a question" "Yea, well it was a stupid one. Listen I'm going to head guys. I'll see you later". He went up to his dorm to get his invisibility cloak out and closed the curtains on his bed. He was going to the library to find out if he could mask the spells on his wand. No doubt it would be in the restricted section, if it was there at all.

"Alohamora..." he opened the gate into the restricted section and whispered a lighting spell. The place lit up and he took off his cloak. Now that he was actually here he didn't know where to start. What was he thinking looking for a spell that would hide the unforgivable...it was more than likely dark arts or else anyone would be able to do it then? He thought of what he was risking anyway though and thought, "It's worth it." He started pulling random books off the shelves and settled himself in for a long night. For about two hours he searched and had narrowed it down to 3 books, where he might find the spell he was looking for. He put the rest back (he hoped in the same places), and started to read the three books. "..._With the promise of serving a life sentence for the use of any one of these spells many have tried to conceal their use. Those most notorious for its use are the Death Eaters, followers of the Dark Lord (p358). None of which have managed to conceal the __usage__ of the spells. After __studying__ the spell thoroughly however I believe I have figured out a way...requiring __immense__ power, I have found a simple spell focused differently, which may work. Up until this point in time it has not worked but I believe __that, someone with enough power will manage the spell..." _He was about to turn the page when he heard someone coming. He knew he didn't have time to put the books back so he through the cloak over himself and whispered "nox". '_Shit'_ he thought. Severus Snape walked into the library, steps quite and wand held high.

Snape's POV

* * *

I knew the moment I saw the light from the library a student was out of bed. Oh how he hoped it was Potter and his two side-kicks. He'd love an excuse to get them expelled, but the headmaster would never let him away with that so he'd probably have to settle for a month's detention with Flitch. When he saw the light was emitting from the restricted section though he barely held back a sigh. No doubt it was one of his little snakes. Huffelpuff wouldn't dare be out of bed after curfew, never mind be in the restricted section at night, without permission. The Ravenclaw's are known for their constant attempts at gaining knowledge, but were also known for their over-the-top practice of following every rule possible. As for the Griffendor's, it was laughable. They would be daring enough to sneak in but are way too pure to do it. No that only left one of his Slytherin's. His footsteps quietened almost subconsciously and he held his wand high, ready to fight, just encase. When he walked in he was surprised to find the place empty. They only thing that was left were the first things his eyes were drawn to. Three books. '_Rookie mistake'_. He could now find out just what they were searching for. When he started to read, his eyes went wide. "Draco Lucius Septimus Malfoy, show yourself this instant!" He was certain it was his godson as only today he had come to him complaining about his DADA class. When no one appeared he charmed the books and left. What he was going to do when he got his hands on that boy. For now though he would need to report this to Dumbledore. 

Harry's POV

Harry sighed in relief when he entered Gryffindor tower. In the moment Snape had looked down at the books he had snuck out the gate his professor had left open. "_Rookie mistake"_ he thought. He was grateful for it though. It was frustrating however. He was so close. He couldn't chance going back tonight, but tomorrow he'd go. He had a free period first thing tomorrow. He'd do it then. With a nod of assertion he left for his bed and fell asleep. Sirius visited him once again.

"Harry, get up...we'll miss breakfast" he turned over and saw Ron looking over him. "Yea, I'm up" He rolled out of bed and saw his cloak on the floor. The book, the spell! He got ready quickly after that. At breakfast that morning he kept taking sneaky glances at Snape but for some reason he was watching Malfoy. "Harry, if you look at Snape one more time!" _Not so sneakily then_. "What's up mate?" asked Ron. "Guilty conscience..." he only said it as a joke but Harry was strung so tight at that moment he just about snapped. "Of course not. Don't be so stupid." He got up and left the Great Hall, feeling all eyes in the room on him. Just then the bell rang for class and he headed for the library with his cloak once more.

There were a few students in their already and he didn't have to wait long for another to open the door for him to go in. He crept towards the back and whispered "Alohamora" for the second time in 24hours. He smiled when he stepped in and saw the books. He walked over to them and picked them up. He realised his mistake too late. An alarm went off. He wanted to run but his feet were literally stuck to the ground. He wondered how the other students in the library didn't hear the alarm, but he wasn't left alone to his thoughts for long. He felt his stomach drop as he saw his potions professor and Dumbledore walk calmly into the library. He hadn't a hope. He hung his head in shame when he heard the Headmaster say his name in surprise. "Well, well, well. This is a surprise Mr. Potter. I never thought I'd see the day a Potter was trying to hide the use of an Unforgivable. Never even mind the chance of one using such spells." He hung his head even lower at that. His father would have been so disappointed. "Enough Severus, Mr. Potter I think you should follow me." He couldn't suppress his flinch at the cold but disappointed tone his mentor had used. He hadn't even thought it possible to combine the two. He followed the two of them out if the library, to the Headmasters office.

He felt sick; there was no doubt about it. He was going to Azkaban. He never heard the password or even noticed stepping onto the moving staircase. It was only when he was pushed down into a seat in front of a large desk, did he even notice where he was. "Mr. Potter, I'm sure you know why you're here." He nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Professor Snape standing in front of the door. He tried to swallow; his mouth had gone completely dry. "Well then could you please explain to me why we are here?" He looked up, surprised and met his mentors steely gaze, all signs of twinkle gone. "What?" he choked. "Tell me why we're here." He couldn't believe it. Dumbledore was giving him a chance to explain himself. Where should he start though? "Hurry up Potter, some of us have better things to be doing than dealing with the likes of you". He said with distain. Harry took a deep breath and launched into his tale of what happened. "I panicked, yesterday when Professor Gnihty wanted to cast that spell on my wand,"he said. "I...I knew t-that if it was cast it would show..." his voice trailed of and he hated himself for it. "What would it show?" asked Dumbledore. He was going to have to say it. Everyone in the room knew what he had done but he still had to say it. "T-the c-c-cruisictas..." Once again he hung his head in shame. He couldn't stop the single tear that fell. He was a horrible person and deserved Azkaban. The gasp of shock behind him didn't help much either. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" asked Snape. "That's just it, I didn't think and I'll pay for that now." "Damb straight Potter. What the hell were you casting it on anyway?" He didn't answer. "Answer the question Mr. Potter" spoke Dumbledore. "Bellatrix Lestrange".

He felt them both stare at him and knew what they must be thinking. _When was he close enough to cast an Unforgivable on Bellatrix?_ "I haven't gone dark!" "Of course not Potter, now show me your arm like the good little Death Eater you are!" Snape's patronizing voice was grating on his nerves, but when he had the cheek to suggest he would betray the light like that, it pushed him over the edge. He didn't even register the fact that he jumped up whilst he had started shouting. "How dare you Snape. I'm NOT a Death Eater!" "No one is suggesting you are Mr. Potter, now sit down before you get yourself into more trouble," ordered Dumbledore. At the Department of Mysteries last summer, Harry had promised himself he'd never do anything to warrant Dumbledore's anger as he had been terrified when he and Voldermort were dulling. Yet here he was and his fear hadn't diminished. He sat back down and tried to reign in his anger. Dumbledore was right; losing his temper would only land him in more trouble. "I'm not a Death Eater" he whispered. "When did you cast the spell on Bellatrix?" asked Dumbledore. He sighed, In the Atrium of the ministry...the night Sirius died. It didn't even work..." He never noticed Dumbledore sigh. "Why didn't it work Harry?" He looked up at the use of his first name. "She said that I didn't hate enough. That the spell required you to want to cause pain. I-I wanted to hurt her though. She killed Sirius...she deserved to hurt..." everyone could hear the silent '_like I was'_ in the air. Dumbledore nodded, "Is there anything else before I check your wand?" "He knew that if his wand was being checked he'd be in Azkaban within the hour, what more did he have to lose? So he just nodded. "What else Mr. Potter?" asked an exasperated Snape. "I tried to do it twice." He whispered. Dumbledore nodded once more and held out his hand for Harry's wand.

Defeated he handed his beloved wand over, knowing he'd never see it again. "Ecrit Priroi Incantatum" muttered Dumbledore and every spell Harry had ever cast was written down. After about ten minutes the quill which had written it all down stopped writing and floated back to the desk. "What do you think is going to happen to you now Harry?" He noted the use of his first name again and answered truthfully. "My wand snapped...Azkaban..." "And are you prepared to face responsibility for your actions?" "...yes sir..." "Good. Severus, please leave us." "I hardly think you will pose a problem now do you?" _Oh he got it all right. He was being asked if he would go __peacefully_He nodded his head in the negative. "Harry, look at me". He raised his eyes, knowing he would see disappointment in his mentor's eyes. Instead though, they were blank, guarded. It was worse. As though he didn't trust him with his emotions anymore. "Harry, I won't send you to Azkaban and no one ever need know what has happened between the three of us..." He was floored; there was no question in his mind that his mouth was catching flies. He tried to speak but he was speechless! He wasn't going to Azkaban! He wasn't going to the wizarding prison! It was unbelievable. He noticed Dumbledore was still talking and listened with rapt attention. "...nor will you be expelled. However I will deal out your punishment and you will do it, no complaints or protesting. Got it?" He found his voice. "O-of course, anything, everything. Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" "Very well. Harry I want you to do three things for me" He nodded. "Three unforgivable things." _No_!

That was the first thing that crossed his mind. There was no way in hell, but then he remembered his promise. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate. The irony of the situation hadn't been lost on him either. To save himself from going to Azkaban he must now do what landed him there in the first place. He was screwed. He opened his eyes once more, looked into Dumbledore's electric blue eyes and asked the hardest question of his life." What will I do them on?" He thought he saw something, flicker in his eyes but he wasn't sure what. He passed it off as his attention was drawn to the three white mice Dumbledore had just conjured up. He felt bile rise in his throat as he watched the mice try to scamper away from him, as if they knew what was going to happen to them. Dumbledore reached in and pulled one out and as it started squeaking loudly, stunned it. He watched it all as if in slow motion. Those squeaks ripped though his heart. Dumbledore stretched his arm out with Harry's wand in it.

"Take it." Was all he said. He reached for his wand and grasped it in his hand. It felt awkward; he couldn't get his grip right. He knew he must have looked a mess. He stretched his arm again, standing now. This time pointing his wand at the stunned mouse on the table in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was going to do. How could he? That was it, he couldn't do it. Not now, not ever. He couldn't hurt a living, breathing thing. He realised he was going to go to Azkaban for definite now. He'd refused the direct order keeping him out of the prison in the first place. With a cry he threw his wand down and fell to the floor to his knees, heart wrenching sobs making his whole body shake. He never noticed Dumbledore walk around to the front of his desk where he lay in a heap on the floor. When he felt arms envelop him he grabbed on for dear life, "I'm sorry...I-I-I can't do it, I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry. I-I c-can't do it. P-please, p-please, I'm so sorry, so sorry!" He continued to cry on his mentor, soaking up all the comfort he could. It was the last he would ever get. "Harry, Harry look at me now." Dumbledore said in a soft voice. He looked up. "Harry I told you, you would not be going to Azkaban..." "B-but I-I didn't do what you wanted!" "No Harry, you did exactly what I wanted, and I've never been more proud."

Fin

Please Review!


End file.
